Death and All His Friends
by YoursTrulyxxBlondiexx
Summary: "Jennifer Jareau should be mad at Emily. She should hate the brunette's guts. She should blame her for Will's death. She should refuse to speak to her or even acknowledge her presence." Set after 7x23 "Hit" and 7x24 "Run". Slightly AU, different ending to the episode than what actually happened. One-shot.


**A/N; This is a one-shot. I wouldn't recommend reading it if you've not seen the season 7 finale. It will contain some minor spoilers. I'm not 100% positive on Henry's age, I'm assuming he's five (based on his looks/appearance in the finale of season 7). I hope you like this story. Before I wrap this A/N up, I wanted to say there's a specific reason behind this title. "Death and All His Friends" is a song by Coldplay. It's also the name of one of my absolutely favorite TV episodes ever. In said episode, many people died, and are left with the trauma that will forever haunt them. That being said, because of the content in this one-shot, I felt the title "Death and All His Friends" was appropriate. Anywho, enjoy reading!  
**

* * *

Jennifer Jareau stood in Henry's bedroom. Her heart swelled as she watched her son sleep. He was the only thing she had at this point. She wasn't sure if she was sad or angry that Will had died. It was almost like just as things felt okay, they blew up in her face. Literally.

The blonde moved from her spot at her son's door. She quietly walked to her own room. This was the room that she'd shared with Will. This was the room that didn't haunt her. This was the room that she should hate sleeping in. This was the room that should bring back memories of her boyfriend and cause her to cry when she realized he was no longer alive. But it wasn't.

After the blonde changed, she slipped onto the bed and underneath the covers. A deep sleep overcame her almost instantaneously.

* * *

The next morning, JJ woke Henry up after she cooked breakfast. Chocolate chip pancakes; her and his favorite.

"C'mon little man. Mommy's got you your favorite breakfast food!"

"Choco pancakes!" Henry cooed. JJ couldn't help but laugh at her five year old son.

"Yes honey, choco pancakes!" She smiled and led him into the kitchen. JJ placed his pancakes on his plate and handed him the syrup.

"Be careful," she warned.

Her warning was not heeded, for Henry spilled syrup all over his footie pajamas. This caused the blonde to sigh, but also smile. It was good to know that her son was still his messy self, even after finding out that his father was no longer alive.

"After you finish eating breakfast and you take a bath we're going to go to the hospital and help Aunt Emily come home."

"Aunty Em!" Henry screeched, shoveling in his pancakes as quick as he could. "Hweree mawfmy!" He exclaimed, his mouth full as he shoved the plate at her. "I wanf 'o 'ee Aunfy Em!"

JJ shook her head, but took the plate and rinsed it off as her son raced up the stairs and to his bedroom.

* * *

For a five year old, her son was quite intelligent. Since age four, he'd been able to pick out his own clothes, and shockingly they'd matched. He could tie his own shoes and he already knew how to read and write. JJ surmised that was because her son somehow managed to spend a good bit of time with Reid, the boy genius.

Thirty minutes later her son was waltzing down the stairs wearing a pair of brown plaid shorts with a bit of grey and orange in them, an orange shirt with grey lettering, and his brown leather sandals. Her little boy had style.

JJ managed to get Henry to calm down long enough to strap him into his child seat and buckle him into the back seat of her car. She took a few moments to just breathe before she took off driving for the hospital.

As they were driving, JJ stated to her son, "Aunt Emily is going to look a little different than the last time you saw her. She will be a bit paler and she'll have some scratches and bruises on her. She's still the same awesome Aunt Emily though!"

"Aunty Em is beaful no matter what!"

"Beautiful," she corrected. "But yes, she is." JJ smiled. Her son was so kind and polite. Everyone who knew him always had good things to say.

* * *

When they entered Emily's room, Henry let go of JJ's hand and screamed, "AUNTY EM!" before launching himself towards her bed.

"Careful!" JJ yelled, reprimanding her son. "She's probably in a good bit of pain."

"I'm sorry," Henry said, frowning.

"I'm fine," Emily stated, shaking her head. "No need to worry about me. Who anyone should be worried about is you."

"Em, I'm fine. Better than you, I'd say." The brunette snorted.

"So Henry, how are you?"

"Awesome!" The five year old chirped. Sometimes JJ wondered if he chose which words he could pronounce correctly. He couldn't properly say the word bathroom, yet he could scream the words awesome and terrific as loud and as perfectly as he wanted to.

"I can play hide and seek the bestest. No one ever finds me." Henry gloated, grinning.

"I bet I could!"

"Emily!" JJ scolded. "You are in no shape to be making promises and allegations such as that!"

Emily grumbled, and Henry began to pout. "Mommy! I want to play hide-and-go-seek with Aunty Em!"

"Maybe some other time, Henry, when Aunt Emily is feeling better."

"Okaaaaay," he responded, drawing out the word.

* * *

The doctors came in after almost an hour of Henry and Emily chatting about the strangest things. Well, normal for a five year old; strange for Emily.

"Alright, Agent Prentiss. It appears that you are getting discharged today! Congratulations."

"Ugh, thank god! I hate hospitals."

"Aunty Em! Hate is a bad word!"

"Sorry, I mean I don't like hospitals."

The doctor chuckled. "If you'll just sign these forms here, we'll have a nurse come in momentarily and unhook your IV. Then you'll be free to go. You won't need someone to take care of you, but you will need someone who makes sure you're taking your pain medication as prescribed. You'll need it for a swift recovery."

Emily nodded, not saying a word. She scribbled her signature on the papers and did a silent chant in her head. _I finally get to go home!_

JJ smiled in an all-too-knowing way. Emily Prentiss absolutely hated hospitals. JJ on the other hand absolutely loved them. Except when she was in labor. She had to admit that had been her worst hospital experience and her best all in one.

Pulled out of her thoughts, JJ rolled her eyes as she heard Emily say, "I want to hurry up and get out of this da- this place…"

"Aunty Em! You almost said another bad word. Bad words are not nice words!" Henry shot her a childish glare.

"I'm sorry, Henry! Can you ever forgive me?"

"Only if you play hide-and-go-seek with me when you feels better!"

"Of course I'll play hide-and-go-seek with you!" Henry beamed at the comment. A nurse came in soon after and removed the IV and Emily jumped at the chance to change her clothing.

* * *

"Henry," JJ began, "do you mind waiting in the hallway with Nurse Sarah?"

"No, mommy!" Henry grinned as he followed the woman out into the hallway. JJ was willing to bet he was grilling her about toy cars.

"Em, do you need any help?"

"I think I've got it, Jayje. But thanks." The blonde turned away as Emily all but ripped off the hospital gown. JJ knew Emily would have no trouble getting on her shirt. The shrapnel from the explosion hadn't hit her there. However, her pants would be another story. Her legs had all but been destroyed by a large piece of shrapnel from the explosion. There were cuts and bruises and scrapes all upon her legs. It was a miracle she didn't lose them. The doctors had to perform a difficult surgery on her in which they kept most of her bone, but carved parts out, making them hollow temporarily before going back in and inserting titanium rods.

After a few moments of struggling, Emily weakly whispered, "Jayje?"

"Yeah, Em?" She breathed out in response, turning around.

"Can you…do you mind, er…" The brunette trailed off, awkwardly trying to find a way to explain her situation.

"Of course, Emily." JJ walked towards her fellow agent and lightly pushed her down into a sitting position on the bed. She grasped the pants in her hands.

"Bend your left leg for me?" She asked. When Emily complied, she carefully maneuvered the fabric up her leg. Emily stood slightly when JJ began to maneuver her right leg into the pants as well.

"Jayje, I think I've got it from here…" Emily's words were not registered in JJ's brain as she pulled the pants up on the brunette. JJ was sitting on her knees, and from the position she was in, her mouth was exactly level with Emily's crotch.

As JJ finished zipping and pulling at Emily's pants, she could feel the heat that emanated from her. She quickly stood and walked towards the door to collect Henry before there was to be any discussion.

Jennifer Jareau should be mad at Emily. She should hate the brunette's guts. She should blame her for Will's death. She should refuse to speak to her or even acknowledge her presence. She should tell Henry that Aunt Emily is no longer his aunt. But she doesn't. So as JJ helps Emily get into her car and she buckles Henry into his booster seat, she doesn't regret helping out her friend.

* * *

Henry was all too eager to help his Aunt Emily get settled into her house once again. After a month of being in the hospital JJ and Henry knew she was excited to be home again.

"Thank god I'm out of that awful place!" Emily remarked after she first relaxed onto her bed. Due to her extensive surgeries and injuries, she had casts on both of her legs. The good news was they were walking casts. Normally doctors would have given her the usual casts, but because she was an FBI agent and would be needed in the field as soon as possible, she managed to talk her way into the walking casts. However, because of her surgeries and injuries, she was to report for physical therapy every day. And as long as she limited her amount of walking, she could freely walk all she wanted to. Well… all she wanted with limitations.

"You have my number in case you need anything," JJ stated, nodding to Emily. "Call anytime you need something. Whether it be 4 PM or 4 AM, I'm available for help."

"Thank you, Jayje. You've been so helpful…" Emily trailed off. She wanted to say it was her fault. But she knew JJ would not allow it. So instead, she said, "Go home and relax. You need it."

* * *

The next day, JJ had a therapy session. She dropped Henry off at Garcia's house. Ever since the day Izzy so easily got access to have Henry from the babysitter by using Will, JJ was afraid to take him back.

When she entered her therapy session room, she was nervous. Today was the day her therapist wanted her to walk through the events that killed William LaMontagne.

"Agent Jareau," Doctor Wilson greeted.

"Doctor Wilson," she responded.

They exchanged pleasantries for a few moments and then Dr. Wilson began her session.

"So, Agent Jareau, today you will tell me everything you know about how your boyfriend passed."

JJ stared into space for a moment, before she deeply exhaled.

"We got into the bank. It suddenly exploded- the perps had set off a bomb. I thought it was too late for Will, but I soon found out different.

"Will had been kidnapped by Izzy and her accomplice. By force, he told the babysitter that Henry was going to be babysat by his "Aunt Izzy" for the rest of the day. He left her alone with him…" JJ trailed off, breathing yet again.

"After we had figured a good bit of the plan out, I had gone home to get my son away from Izzy. After a small struggle, I got him away. I took him back with me to where I had previously been. I had been with Penelope Garcia, our technical genius, or as she calls herself the Oracle of Quantico."

JJ glanced up at her therapist. "We were watching the security footage in Quantico. We realized Izzy's male accomplice was going to the train station. He managed to get through by making Will flash his detective badge…Once they were in, the perp strapped him to one of those turning security things. He had chains all over him. Bombs, too… They weren't set to detonate for fifteen minutes. It took all but three minutes of that for Emily to reach him.

"The camera footage picked up very well from where Emily and Will were. Emily had disabled the first bomb, when a second one with only a thirty second clock appeared. With one second to go, she disabled it. She stood and told Will she'd find someone to cut the chains and get him free. Neither of them noticed the third bomb detonator. Hell, we didn't even notice it until…

"Emily had gotten down the stairs and was getting ready to find someone. The building had already been evacuated due to the bomb threat… Not even five seconds later, she was thrown across the room from the power of the explosion. SHE had been thrown! And she was on a complete other floor! Will…well, the second the bomb detonated…It was a spray of red mist. He was gone… Shrapnel and broken bits of concrete and metal flew everywhere. Emily's legs got pinned as Will exploded, and were severely crushed and injured. As soon as the explosion ended we rushed in and managed to save Emily… but Will? He couldn't be saved."

Dr. Wilson stared at her for a moment. He was contemplating on his words. "JJ, you talked about Emily and your reactions to what happened to her more than what happened to Detective LaMontagne. Is there a reason for this?"

The blonde stayed silent for a good five minutes. Her lips quivered as she barely spoke the words. "Do you really want to know the reason why?"

"Well, yes…" Dr. Wilson stated, confusion slightly evident in his words.

"I should hate her. Blame her. Wish her dead. I shouldn't want to work with her anymore. I should scream and yell that it's her fault he's dead. That it's her fault because she didn't take time to notice there was a third detonator." JJ paused.

Dr. Wilson went to speak, but stopped as he realized JJ was not done.

"I really should hate her… I should hate this woman I get to see every day. I should hate her because she's alive and he isn't… But I don't. I don't hate her. I can't ever hate her. I can't ever blame her. I can't ever say anything bad about her."

"Why do you think that is, Agent Jareau?"

"I can't hate her or say anything bad about her because I'm in love with her."

* * *

**A/N; I know that was an awful place to end this. But c'mon, it was good, right? I don't have any plans to continue this but if anyone were to want me to, I might consider it. I don't know if I got the timeline of events during the bank robbery/bombing situation of 7x23 "Hit" and 7x24 "Run" absolutely correct, and if I didn't, then consider them manipulated for my own personal gain. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
